Glass Angel
by doublequartereighthnote
Summary: Alfred is a rock band that travels the world. One show in London he sings with Arthur who takes his breath away. All Arthur wants to do is sleep with Alfred but the rock star wants something more.They come up with a deal. After six months of being together Alfred will sleep with Arthur and he'll leave soon the end, will he really want to go? AU, UsUk, M in later chapters.


"GOOD EVENING LONDON! HOW YOU DOING TONIIIIGHT?!" Alfred screamed into his mic there was a roar that screeched from the ocean of people just at his feet. The blond laughed loudly and took a good look at his audience.

Alfred was the lead singer of his band _The Silent Lullaby. _He and his friends from his home town all fell in love with music. They learned how to play instruments like the piano then taught themselves how play their respective instruments in the band. Alfred sang while playing the guitar. Antonio also held a guitar. Gilbert played the drums and his little brother Ludwig played the base. All under the watchful eye of their friend Francis who was their manager. They were living their dreams on stage.

_"Can you feel the sanity drop from your eyes?! Blissful release rolls down your cheek!"_

Alfred wrote all his songs. Some of them come to him in dreams and other are inspired by the people he knew.

"_Love stories always end in bloodshed, don't they?!"_

Or by people who had hurt him.

"_Take a seat and listen to how this suicide train crash ends for you!"_

The last song buzzed through the venue and the ears of the listeners. Once the very last chord shook its very last soul, Alfred took a hold of the mic stand and brought it close. "Now... I know you're not going to like this... But we only have a few more minutes left with each other..." Boos erupted but Alfred managed to calm them down. "Hey! Don't be like that~. Just think you got to come here in the first place! Granted it is the end, this is my favorite part. Because now it's time for our special treat!" The crowd screamed. They knew what was coming.

Every concert they pick a person from the crowd to sing a duet with Alfred. It's always something sweet that everyone knows. Tonight was Disney. One of Alfred's favorites. "Raise your hand, who in this room loves Disney?" Every hand in the room went up. "Who knows all the words to the movie Aladdin?" Very few hands went down. "Who knows all the words, Aladdin OR Jasmine, to _A Whole New World_?" Half the hands dropped. "Now, be honest, who can actually SING them the way they were meant to be?" All but two hands fell. "There we go..."

The two hands were both fairly close to the stage. One belonged to an over active girl with pitch black hair and tanned skin that both obviously came from a bottle. The other was held up but a man with blond hair and excited green eyes. He had on a red bandanna and a leather jacket. A spiked bracelet dangled from his arm along with one for _The Silent Lullaby_.

"Tsk, sorry Hun but I gotta choose that cute blond raising his hand." The girl pouted while the blond smiled happily, took his hand down and ran to the stage. Before he got to the stage Alfred went to the edge and held out his hand. "Do you trust me?" A small smirk curled onto his face as the crowd screamed. The blond nodded and took his hand. Alfred pulled him up onto the stage. Only then did he notice the angel wing hanging from his left ear. The star smiled. "So angel, tell me your name."

"Arthur." He said into the microphone with a small smirk.

Alfred licked his teeth. "Alright then Arthur," He reached over and plucked the mic from Antonio's stand and handed it to him. "I hope you didn't lie out there 'cause I have every intention of singing with you." Alfred left him on stage right as he went to the other side. The music began and Alfred Smiled.

"_I can show you the world. Shining, shimmering, splendid. Tell me princess. Now when did you last let your heart decide? I can open your eyes Take you wonder by wonder. Over sideways and under, on a magic carpet ride. A whole new world. A new fantastic point of view. No-one to tell us no. Or where to go. Or say we're only dreaming!" _Alfred moved closer on each beat, heart racing, never taking his eyes off Arthur.

Arthur looked him dead in the eyes one his verse begun, holding the star right where he was. _"__A whole new world, a dazzling place I never knew! But when I'm way up here, it's crystal clear, that now I'm in a whole new world with you."_

"_Now I'm in a whole new __**world**__ with you!" _Alfred jumped slightly, excited about the music they were making.

"_Unbelievable sights, indescribable feeling! Soaring, tumbling, freewheeling! Through an endless diamond sky! A whole new world!" _The high note was perfect and just soft enough for Alfred to get under it.

"_Don't you __**dare**__ close your eyes!"_

They moved towards each other on stage, a magnet pulling them together.

"_A hundred thousand things to see!" "Hold your breath it gets better!"_

"_I'm like a shooting star! I've come so far! I can't go back to how I used to be!" "A whole new world!" "Every turn a surprise." "With new horizons to pursue." "Every moment red letter."_

They came together on the stage, their hands connecting, voices syncing and eyes still attached to one another. _"__I'll chase them anywhere there's time to spare. Let me share this whole new world with you."_

"_A whole new world...That's where we'll be... A thrilling chase..."_

"_A wondrous place..."_

Their foreheads came together as they sang the last of the song.

"_For you and me..."_

The crowd cheered for them. Alfred slipped a hand around Arthur's waist and punched the air. "YEAH! Good night London! You've been awesome!" Gilbert threw his sticks into the sea of people and they made their way off stage. Alfred dragging Arthur along with him.

"Ah, ha, ha! How's that for a show angel?" Alfred questioned and as he plopped down on the couch waiting for them in the side room.

Arthur smirked. "I think it was magical~!" There was a slight drag on his voice. Seduction. A tone you need to recognize in show business. The warning light didn't go off though. Not like the others. Alfred patted the seat next to him; Arthur snuggled into it like he has been for years.

"I'll say did you hear those fuckers?! London's fucking great!" Gilbert cheered, spreading out in on the love seat in the back. "They wanted me sooo badly, could you tell?"

"Oh yes, because the drummer in the back is much more center stage than the lead singer." Antonio added sarcastically. He fell onto the other side of the love seat onto Gilbert's legs then untied his ponytail.

"WE were great as a band as that's all that matters!" Alfred pushed. He never likes taking all the credit. The band was a unit. It would stand a chance if a single member wasn't there.

Gilbert raised an eyebrow. "Yeah whatever. Come on let's go to the bus! I think Francis stocked it with beer!" They all bolted up and out. Alfred was only 19 and a huge tour bus is a huge target.

"So... I guess it's just you and me~." Arthur purred happily into Alfred's ear. A shiver ran down Alfred's spine as he gripped Arthur's hip. The green eyed Brit took his chance and dove into Alfred's neck. Biting, licking, sucking on the canvas free of any other mark or tattoo.

"A-Arthur," Alfred said breathlessly. Arthur moved himself into a straddling position over Alfred's lap. "Arthur you need to stop..." The assault continued until Alfred had to tear Arthur away. "Arthur! I told you to stop!"

The Brit looked down at him, disappointment and confusion in his eyes. "What do you mean stop? Isn't this what you do with all those girls you sing on stage with? Isn't this why you _do_ the stage thing? To get people to sleep with you?"

Alfred was appalled. _Is that what people think of me singing with people?! _"Look, I do that for fun. I have never slept with anyone I sang with. Honestly I've never even had a _connection_ with anyone on stage before."

"What so you just sing with those girls then kiss them good night?!" Alfred nods. "Dear lord are you a virgin?!"

"No, I'm not. But I've only had sex with one person. And that's my ex-boyfriend Kiku." Arthur stared at him, obviously never hearing about the Asian. "We dated for a year... And after 6 months he pulled me into it. The little shit acted innocent but when really all he wanted was sex and he was patient enough to wait for it. I thought I loved him until I found him with this guy when we had a show in the Netherlands..."

Arthur blinked. "I didn't realize... All he wanted..." The Brit blushed in embarrassment. His head bowed sharply, hiding his face. "I'm sorry, I'll leave." He mumbled before getting off of Alfred and bolting to the door.

As his hand grasped the door handle a strong hand clasped his wrists. "Look, Arthur, I'm not offended or mad at you. I just don't sleep with a random guy I met at a concert..." Arthur's fists tightened. He was going to lash back, Alfred just spoke faster. "We have a tour in America for the next six months... Come with us."

Arthur's heart stopped. "I'm not denying it... I felt something on stage with you... I would kill myself if I let you go without trying."

"... And if I go with you... Will I be able to sleep with you?" Alfred's expression was sad but he nodded. Arthur thought for a moment. It was so fast and spontaneous. But what did he really have here? "Listen, I'm going with you because I get out of this hell hole. And if I sleep with you, I have another rock star under my belt. But after those six months I'm gone."

Alfred chose to ignore the 'start under my belt' comment. "Unless you decide to stay...?" He questioned. Arthur raised an eyebrow. "Come on! I don't want to drag you along for six months only to find out you're leaving me."

Arthur groaned then looked at Alfred. He was a handsome lead singer of a band with a heart and Arthur was seriously considering leaving him. "Fine. I'll give you that."

A small smirk formed on Alfred's face. "Six months to fall in love? Hate to break it to ya but I'm a bit of an expert on that." Arthur flushed a deep red. "I never said anything about love! I meant _convince _me!"

Alfred shrugged. "What better way to convince you than to fall in love?"

The next day or so was spent getting a visa to leave the country. They decided on a seven month time just in case. Once that was through the band made their way to the airport where sheets of rain started dropping from the sky.

"Shit! How the hell are we supposed to get home?!" Gilbert hissed, watching the green **ON TIME** turns to a red **DELAYED**.

"We could swim~!" Francis chirped happily. Gilbert glared. "Don't be a smart ass. It's fucking rude."

"So is cursing."

"Fuck you."

Alfred rolled his eyes at his immature friends, giving a small smile. They were idiots but they were his family. His completely stupid family. As they bickered Alfred sat down on a chair by the huge window. He loved watching the raindrops. They were some of the first things to inspire him. Watching Gene Kelly in Singin' in the Rain was magical to him.

An idea sparked from that memory. Alfred took out his guitar and started plucking the strings. "Hey Arthur," He called to the depressed looking Brit. Arthur has been staring out the window at the U.S. Airways plane. Green eyes pried their way from the rain. "Since it always rains here...Have you ever... Went singin' in the rain?" Arthur eyes widened.

"You are _not_ doing this!"

"Oh but I am!" Alfred laughed. A strum before the lyrics trickled from his mouth. _"__Doo-dloo-doo-doo-doo. Doo-dloo-doo-doo-doo-doo. Doo-dloo-doo-doo-doo-doo. Doo-dloo-doo-doo-doo-doo..."_

"You're an idiot who is only going to embarrass himself!" Arthur warned. Alfred smiled even wider through the words.

"_I__'m singing in the rain! Just singing in the rain! What a glorious feelin', I'm happy again~!" _Arthur looked a mix of mortified and entertained. He admired the fact that Alfred couldn't care less what people thought of him. _"I__'m laughing at clouds! So dark up above! The sun's in my heart! And I'm ready for love~!"_ Arthur's eyes darted to the floor as Alfred gazed at him for the last lyric.

"_Let the stormy clouds chase everyone from the place!" _A crowd started to form around Alfred, other passengers who needed their mind off the delay of their flight. _"Come on with the rain! I've a smile on my face! I walk down the lane, with a happy refrain! Just singin', singin' in the rain!"_

People started singing along with the familiar tune creating an off key harmony that wouldn't even bother the most well trained ear. _"__Dancin' in the rain! Dee-ah dee-ah dee-ah! Dee-ah dee-ah dee-ah!" _Alfred took two hard strums on his guitar. _"I'm happy again! I'm singin' and dancin' in the rain!"_ With one last chord the song ended.

"Sorry!" He addressed everyone. "I don't have the fabulous dancing skills of Gene Kelly so I guess it's gonna have to end here!" Their audience laughed and clapped for him. Alfred blushed, bowing his head and raising a hand to signify he merely did it to entertain himself. "I'm glad you guys liked it!"

The intercom chimed. _**"All passengers of flight 1859 with service to JFK New York, United States of America, please make your way to gate 45 and prepare for boarding." **_

"Welp, I guess that's our way home." Alfred quickly packed away his guitar and gave a hand to Arthur. "Ready to go on an adventure, angel?"

* * *

**Well this is the newest installment of things I do when I don't want to do home work! Yeah well this has actually been killing me for a while. Before I knew I could write some what decent songs. I don't know how long it will be. It will probably be one of those things like... "How long can I make six months?" or "How short can I make six months?" Anyways. Alfred is showing Arthur his world~! CuteXD THANKS FOR READING. READ MY OTHERS. LIKE ME ON FACEBOOK, FOLLOW ME ON TUMBLR. SAME NAME. BYE.**


End file.
